A Normal Day at DWMA
by SillyArtist
Summary: Each chapter is a one-shot. Each story will have you loving me or hating me. I've decided instead of uploading each one-shot seperately i will upload them as one. Rated k  because of violence
1. The Return of Excalibur 3

Third Time's The Charm: Excalibur's Return

The day was a normal day. Soul and Black*Star scaring Crona, Tsubaki trying to stop them until they both get Maka Chopped. Liz & Patty laughed their heads off at Black*Star and Soul and Kid just lectures on about how the ruined the symmetry of the school's peace. A usual day at Death Weapon Meister Academy. That was until the bell rang and everyone _tried_ to leave.

"FOOLS!"

Everyone turned around with a look of absolute disdain ( remember when Kid & Black*Star look for it). There stood, pointing his umbrella at everyone, was Excalibur. Everyone looked at each other in horror.

" It is a time to be learning, not leaving. I remember the time when i was in Oxford. All the teachers believed that i was a fool but they were wrong, Tea is the solution to everything. And it helped me..." he carried on with his nonsense, ensuring that no one would leave. All the meisters and weapons looked at each other and started whispering to each other, completely ignoring the nuisance known as Excalibur.

" M-Maka-chan, wha-what is _that_?" asked Crona nervously. Just then Ragnorak popped out and punched him.

"You little scaredy cat! Just hit him and he'll leave." Ragnorak laughed evil, rubbing his hands together.

Kid and Black*Star looked at '_him_' and grimaced. They looked at each other and nodded.

"We need to get rid of _that_," Black*Star pointed over his shoulder, "Before we all die of his annoyingness."

"I agree." Everyone looked at Kid in shock, as he _NEVER _agreed with Black*Star about _anything_. " I suggest we each team up with our weapons and..."

"KILL HIM!" shouted Patty and Black*Star. They both looked at each other and grinned. They both ended up getting held back by Maka and Kid.

"Hey, I want to kill that fool as much as you want to..." began Soul until Black*Star jumped away from Maka.

"Then what we're waiting for? YAH..." before he could finish his 'yahooooo' he got 'Maka Chopped' (LOL!)

"Baaaaakaaaaaa." said Maka, "Why don't we just kick him out?" Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"As in beat the idiot up"

Everyone now looked at her as if she were crazy but then Soul and Black*Star laughed. They both looked at each other grinning evilly at each other. Crona looked nervously at Maka nervously who then nodded. Everyone ten marched towards Excalibur and took him outside.

"What are you doing to me? Let go of me. I am the great Excalibu..." All that could be heard was the sound of punches and kicks with the occasion laughter from Soul, Black*Star and _everyone. _This lasted for 30 minutes straight until finally out of the classroom window you could see Excalibur leaving, pointing his umbrella at the school.

"Y-You're not worthy." He tried to say with dignity, which was not possible because his top hat was ripped and the only thing he had left were his polka dotted pants.

Everyone in class cheered at the retreating Excalibur. An announcement came for the speakers surrounding the school.

"Let's congratulate Soul, Maka, Kid, The Thompson Sisters, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Crona _and Ragnorak_ for getting rid of Excalibur. He was a great nuisance and they acted greatly in our time of trouble. As thanks they can have the rest of the week off" announced Death.

In his office Death was laughing at the retreating figure of Excalibur.

"Good Riddance!"

Everything was yet again at peace at DWMA,_ For Now..._

**S.A AnimeFreak: I, like everybody else, think as Excalibur as a big headed annoying nuisance. So i you **_**dislike**_** ( polite way of saying it) him you should review this. Anyone can post their ideas for having him beaten up. I didn't do much for the beating up but then again you can just imagine Black*Star and Soul going mental. :P**

**Black*Star: Yahoo. Finally, someone worthy of being my punching bag!**

*** Maka 'Maka chops' him***

**Maka: Baka. **_**We **_**beated him up, not just you idiot.**

***Black Star sulks. Soul pats his shoulder sympathetically***

**Soul: At least you don't live with her**

*** He gets Maka chopped***

**Maka: Idiots... Oh yeah. S.A AnimeFreak doesn't own Soul Eater. **

**S.A AnimeFreak: There'll be more fanfics for Soul Eater soon. Bye**


	2. Pranking Couple

**S.A AnimeFreak: Hello everybody. This chapter is based on two annoying people in my life. They play pranks on each other and even though i wish they'd disappear i just have to love them. And yes, I might make it look like they're a couple.**

* * *

Pranking Couple

The past two weeks at DWMA were worrisome, well for Tsubaki and Kid atleast. For two weeks Black*Star and Patty had been missing out class, only to return home in the middle of the night. They were having _yet another_ conversation concerning the two, this time with everyone else. Soul kept on smiling evilly where as Crona just looked nervous as Maka was preparing her Maka chop. (She's gonna hit him if he does anything stupid) & Liz was pacing up and down so much that she was digging into the ground(not sure how to say). Kid was the first to interrupt the silence.

" Okay everybody. Black*Star and Patty have been disappearing for the last two weeks from lessons and have not been returning home until late in the night. What do you thinks they're doing?"

Soul then started laughing evilly, which earned him an angered Maka.

"Why are you laughing Soul? This isn't a laughing matter! They could have gotten themselves in trouble and..."

"Exactly! They're gonna get in trouble _with us_ if we find out!" he laughed

Everyone looked at him confused. Crona and Tsubaki were holding off Maka as she was clearly getting annoyed with Soul for not giving a straight answer. Soul laughed.

"God, you lot really are a bunch of idiots. I really expected more from you lot but..." he shooked his head, raising his hands and shrugged his shoulders as if to mock them. Maka nearly killed him there and then. "They-are-going-out-with-each other you idiots"

Shock could be seen on each of the meisters and weapons faces. It was unimaginable but also possible. They were both pranksters and both annoyingly silly. _Could they really be going out?_ Was the question that could be seen on each one of their faces. After that meeting they decided that they would follow them every night. That's when they discovered what was really happening.

* * *

One day Black*Star and Patty were both seen on the outskirts of town, disappearing together laughing. One noticeable thing was the rucksacks they carried. The meisters and weapon were followed to a comedy show. Maka, Soul & Crona stayed in the show whilst Kid and Liz followed them back stage. What happened next was... CRAZY! During the comedy show Black*Star and Patty appeared on stage doing a comedy act! They were actually quite good and received a stand ovation (not sure how to spell). Soul started wolf whistling. That's when Black*Star and Patty noticed them.

"Yahoo!" he cried as he jumped off the stage and ran into Soul. Kid and Liz emerged from backstage and started dragging Patty off the stage. Patty tried to ecape which earned her a hit on the head from Liz.

" What were you thinking Patty? I've been so worried about you. You could have told me that you were going out with Black*Star." She said crying

"WHAT!" yelled the troublesome comedians.

"Well, a-aren't you g-going out with eachother?" asked Crona, who was nervous like always.

" Hell no!" they both shouted at the same time. They looked t eachother and then started laughing like crazy.

"I can't believe you lot. You thought..." started Patty before she collapsed in laughter

" I mean seriously, we're great friends but still..." he took in a large breath and started again.

" We don't like getting the Shinigami Chop from Death _every single time_ we do a little prank. So we decided to do something where we can." Explained Black*Star

" Baaaakaaaaaaa!" randomly yelled Patty, sticking her tongue out. Suddenly an evil smile came across her face and she danced towards Black*Star and whispered in his ear. An identical evil grin came across his face.

" So..." started Black*Star

" You were worried that we were going out?" continued Patty

" Then..." he turned around and gave Patty a kiss full on the lips, before running away with her.

" Hey!" shouted everybody as they chased after them.

" Get back here you pair of troublemakers..." echoed into the night as the Meisters and Weapons chased after the pair for the remainder of the night to Death's office, who then hitted them both on the head with Shinigami chop.

" I always thought trouble came in pairs but still... baka. You're gonna have to make up for missing you lessons so..." they received had to do laps round the school, with prank equipment (rubber chickens, rotten tomatoes, whoopy cushion etc) being thrown at them.

_What a fitting end for a pair of trouble makers... DWMA could now return back to normal, kinda :P_

* * *

**S.A AnimeFreak: So what did you think?**

**Black*Star: I'm gonna kill you! Why did we get attacked with prank equipment. That's my job.**

**Patty: You're crazy. I would do something better if i was on a date with Black*Star than be at a comedy show *evil glints in her eyes***

**S.A AnimeFreak: Okaaay... thanks for reading. Review if you can. Please remember i do not own SoulEater**

**Black*Star: *mumbles* Good thing too**

**S.A AnimeFreak: Hey, be grateful. I could have had worser things happen y'know.**

**Black*Star: Hey!**

**S.A AnimeFreak: Have a good day(night?) folks. :P**


	3. Perfection?

**S.A AnimeFreak: So...I've been thinking 'Kid's so obsessed with himself and symmetry, so what if he fell in love with his reflection?' Hope you like it, even if it doesn't make much sense

* * *

**

Kid and Kid

It was a normal morning at the Death Household.

"LIZ! PATTY!" yelled Kid so loudly that the whole mansion shook.

"Whaaaat?" yawned Liz "How's anybody supposed to get any decent amount of sleep when you're yelling at seven in the morning."

"Kiddo is always cwanky in the morning," stated Patty, smiling sleeping at Kid. Kid ranted on about symmetrical even when waking up to the sisters, who just ignored him. Finally Kid released them from his clutches and allowed them to get ready for school. He walked up to his mirror, prepare himself with great precision.

"Fools! How can they not appreciate the greatness of symmetry? I swear the only one who cares about it more is my reflection." He stared at the reflection who just looked back. His eyes became glistening orbs and he placed a hand on the mirror, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"You, my friend, are a beautiful piece of symmetry when together with me!"

"Idiot! You're not symmetrical away from it." Claimed Liz. Kid turned around in a shock to see Liz and Patty waiting, Liz was applying lipstick and Patty was breaking her toy giraffe's neck( look up when they did the test :P).

"I mean, look at you," she continued, "you have only three white stripes on _one_ side of your hair!"

Kid fell to the ground melodramatically, banging his fist on the floor. "You're right! I'm a disgrace to all symmetry lovers. Why was I cursed with _this_?"

"Why don't you just _dye_ it one colour or get_ highlights_?" mocked Patty, laughing.

"You're right!" Kid yelled. "Just wait my reflection; soon I'll be as perfect as you."

He rushed to the hairdressers, not knowing that he would not be coming to school later...

* * *

The next time they saw him his hair was dyed green. Shock and amazement hanged in the air, and then it broke. Soul, Black*Star, Liz and Patty collapsed in laughter, Crona turned green herself ( yes, i do think of Crona as a girl. I mean, she's got a kind of beauty to her, even though she _is_ crazy) and Maka & Tsubaki just looked at him in shock.

" Ummm, Kid-do, excuse me from asking but... why is your hair green?" This earned more laughter from the Soul and Black*Star, who then got a glare and 'Maka Chop' from Maka.

"Yes, _this._" He sighed. "The silly hairdresser got the dye mixed up with someone else and now i look worser than that joker over _there_" pointing at Black*Star.

"Hey!" everybody laughed.

"Ummm Kid-kun, h-how long is t-that gonna last?" Crona asked nervously, looking less green than before. Kid looked away.

"Six weeks" he muttered. Thompson sisters, Soul and Black*Star immediately started laughing, only becoming silent when Maka brought out her large dictionary. Maka looked sympathetically at him.

"Does your father know?"

"Haven't told him yet but..." he could continue because right then laughter erupted out of the speakers.

"HA HA HA HA HA. LOOK AT HIM, SPIRIT. HE LOOKS SO RIDICULOUS! BWAH-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"Ummm- Death, you left the P.A system on" interrupted Spirit (Maka's dad)

"..." everything was silent on the P.A system and then there was a click as it was switched off.

"_Thanks Dad!"_ muttered Kid before his stormed away from the academy, cursing his father and the hairdresser under his breath.

_Certainly not a normal day at DWMA at the least...

* * *

_

**S.A AnimeFreak: Sorry every Kid fan out there. I am one to but i just couldn't resist. Remember these stories are each one-shots but they're all linked to a _'normal' _day at DWMA. Gotta run because Kid is coming to kill me. *run off***

**Kid: GET BACK HERE YOU EVIL SYMMETRY HATING ... * shouts as he runs after me, not that he's ever gonna catch me :P***


	4. Boys VS Girls

**S.A AnimeFreak: Hello there! Its time for another FanFic! It's gonna be the battle of the Genders this time. So the question on everybody's mind: Who's gonna win…**

**Boys: Obviously us!**

**Girls: Hell no! We're gonna win!**

***The boys and girls in Soul Eater fight, including the teacher. Apart form Death who was laughing like crazy***

**Death: Now, **_**this**_** is some good entertainment! *eating popcorn***

Boys V.S Girls

It was a day at DWMA. All of a sudden the silence was broken as Black*Star ran up to Stein, who was dozing on his chair, and started pointing at his test sheet.

"STEIN-HAKASEI! WAKE UP!" Black*Star yelled right by his ear, earning him a good _smack_ on his face. "Ouch..."

Stein opened a single eye, an eyebrow raised questioningly. "What *yawn* is it?"

"How come I, the great Black*Star, got an F!" he yelled, jabbing the paper so hard that it ripped.

"Because if you were smart like Maka, you wouldn't have been reckless enough to tick _every single box_!" he answered mockingly

"Hmmph! To someone like me, there's no such thing as too reckless! AHAHAHA! Anyway, I'm not a teacher's pet like her" he laughed mentally as Maka walked up behind him, carrying her EXTRA-EXTRA LARGE dictionary, and whacked him on the head, _HARD_.

He was unconscious for half an hour.

When Soul woke up he found that he was outside on a bench with all of his friends looking worried.

"Good job mate. You woke up. For a second there I thought you wouldn't be waking up anytime soon!" Soul sighed in relief.

"Waaaaaaaart haa-pin?" Black*Star asked drowsily. (Translated: what happened?)

Soul answered as if it as obvious, "Maka hit you with her dictionary."

Black*Star turned to Maka.

"What'd you do that for? I deserved some answers. After all, I am the one who's gonna out shine God so what the hell was …" he quiet immediately when Maka started getting her dictionary out again.

"Now now Maka-chan, there's no need to be hasty…" Tsubaki said, giving a look at Black*Star saying 'don't say anything', which he didn't notice.

"Oi Baka Maka. What's the idea with attacking me. Can't accept the fact that I had Stein-hakasei's attention and you didn't?" he mocked. Maka's face look shocked for a moment before becoming so filled with rage that everybody took a step away from her, apart from Black*Star.

"You are- you are such an IDIOT! If you didn't notice that you were being the most idiotic boy in the world, then you must be as ignorant as… as…" Maka stopped, counting to ten to calm herself down but not succeeding very much. Black*Star cleared his throat, a smirk dancing on his face.

"I have a proposition for Baka Maka," he waited until Maka putted her book away as she was _sooo_ close to hitting him. "If you and your team of girls; Crona, Patty, and Liz..."He trailed off because Liz started shouting.

"HELL NO MONKEY BOY! I AM NOT RISKING MY NAILS!" she stomped off.

"Okay… Tsubaki, you up for being a judge?" she nodded. "Okay your group of Crona & Patty and my group of Soul & Kid will have a match of the brawns and the brains. The team to win will accept your every order and I _promise_ not to be annoying." He laughed at everyone's expressions. He held out his hand towards Maka, who gripped it tightly.

"_Good luck Maka…you're gonna need it." _After saying this Black*Star left with Soul, laughing and scheming about the competition.

The Next Day

Tsubaki was waiting in the basketball court with Liz, who was painting her nails. Neither had any idea of what the challenges would be. Maka appeared with Crona and Patty. Crona look nervous whereas Ragnorak laughed mentally with Patty( idiots :P). Black*Star arrived with Soul laughing evilly at the girls where as Kid arrived by himself, looking as if he wished to be anywhere else but there. Not that it was gonna happen. Black*Star passed a sheet to Tsubaki, who then read it aloud.

"_Round One; Soul vs. Patty, Wrestling" _Tsubaki's eyes nearly bulged out of her sockets as she read this but then she composed herself. _"You may begin…"_ She trailed off because Patty already had Soul knocked out unconscious in a headlock. Everybody looked at the innocent girl in shock as she began laughing. _Creepy._

"_Okay… round two; Kid vs. Crona, Poetry?"_

"I don't know how to deal with this! Maka?" shouted Crona suddenly, looking frightened. Maka reassured him with a smile, however when he looked away Maka shot a glanced at Soul, both of them remembering the last time Crona wrote a poem (look up Crona's initiation). Minutes pasted with only the sound of pencils scratching paper. A pencil dropped and Kid was the first to rise.

"_Symmetry is my art_

_It is as beautiful as the pyramids_

_And as perfect as a mirror_

_Yer all I do has no affect on my collegues_

_Infact one is smaller*says angrily now* than the other_

_Even these are different _*grabbing Liz and Patty 'chest'*

_Oh woe is the beauty of the …"_ Kid was now unconscious on the floor with a flaming Liz standing over him.

"My bad for being smaller than my sister!" (watch the first episode that features Kid)

After Liz pummeled Kid to a pulp, Crona raised his hand shakingly.

"Ummmm… I-I'm fi-finished" stuttered Crona. Black*Star grinned at him and told him to start with a 'YAAAAAAHHHHHHOOOOOOOO.

"_Darkness envelopes the soul._

_Yet I have broken free_

_I run away, far away_

_Yet it pursues me_

_And then it engulfs me, turning everything painful_

_I'm sorry that I am here_

_I'm sorry that I to be born…"_ Crona walked away and sat in by the wall, saying 'I'm sorry I was born'. Everybody else followed, apart from a bewildered Tsubaki. It took her half an hour to get them to liven up and continue.

"Okay everybody. I declare Kid the winner since Crona's poem got everyone one depressed. Gomenei Crona-kun" said Tsubaki reluctantly.

"_Okay… Round Three; Black*Star vs. Maka: Endurance Test?" _She looked from Black*Star to Maka questioningly, wondering what had made Black*Star choose this. He began to talk, as if answering her question.

"Maka, you got to show all your toughness and that when we fought the Kishin so lets see if you can put it to the test! Come one, give it you best shot. All we have to do is hit the other and see who collapses. We can use _anything_…"he let the thought sink in to everybody. He waited, as if giving her time to forfeit but she didn't.

"Come on then. You can go first Black*S…" she couldn't continue because she got punched in the face and was flying towards the wall where Crona still remained. He practically jumped out of his skin where as Maka was rubbing her cheek. She stood up, a smile on her face that would have unsettled most but Black*Star returned the smile smugly.

"Would you like to _give in Ma..ka..-chan?_" he asked tauntingly (like he's making fun of her). She just laughed as her answer which frightened everybody, including Black*Star who took a step back just as Maka took out her BIGGEST BOOK EVER, her dictionary in EVERY SINGLE LANGUAGE IN THE WORLD! The silence was suffocating, as Maka slowly walked towards Black*Star, raising her dictionary.

BANG! BANG! ...THUD!_THUD?_

Everyone turned in shock. Maka's dictionary had made contact with Black*Star head, leaving but at the same time it had rebounded Of Black*Star's head and hit Maka on the head full on.

So now both of them were unconscious on the floor, not emerging from unconsciousness for a week. And when both Black*Star and Maka wake up, they argued over who won; the girls or the boys? And Tsubaki and Kid just sighed whilst Soul and Patty urged on for a fight where Liz and Crona stood by the wall, not included in the commotion but still watchful for their companions. Yet a normal average day/ tiresome week at DWMA…

**S.A AnimeFreak: So everybody, what did you think? I know that you expected to be to have a winner emerge but then wouldn't that be sad if I went along with one side? **

**Kid: At least the scores were symmetrical**

**Patty: Boo hoo. Nobody won *pouts?***

**Maka: *Laughs* But Patty, you kicked Souls ass!**

***Patty cheers up immediately***

**Soul: Someone cool like me shouldn't have lost to..to..**_**her **_

***He grimaces whilst Black*Star tries to cheer him up. Not much use though***

**S.A AnimeFreak: Stop sulking or… *lift up picture of Patty with Soul in a headlock* I'll send this all over the DWMA**

***Soul becomes quiet***

**S.A AnimeFreak: Well. Thanks for reading. Please remember I do not own Soul Eater.**


	5. Death's Birthday Party

**S.A AnimeFreak: Hello good people of Fan fiction. It is finally become the night of Halloween, or as i know it 'The Night of endless weirdos coming to my door and asking for sweets'oween. No offence to Trick or Treaters out there but i think the only people who celebrate it in my borough (where i live) are the people in year ten (high school?). Anyway, happy Halloween people :P

* * *

**

Death's Birthday Party

_Prologue_

_Every year, on the 31__st__ of October, Death would throw a birthday party. That's right people, his birthday is on Halloween. Ironic, ain't it? But this year, however, things were gonna be messy...

* * *

_

At the Party

Everyone arrived at the DWMA ballroom. Most were amazed mainly because of the decor. This year Kid was in charge of the decorations. Everything was symmetrical, with everything having a twin of itself somewhere else in the room. Smack bang in the middle of the hall was a ice sculpture of Death, however the ice was coloured purple and orange and also it was place on top of a _GIANT _pumpkin that had Death's face carved into it. Ribbons of purple and orange flowed everywhere, with glistening spider webs hanging on the wall spelling 'Happy Birthday'. The only thing that was missing was Death's age, which nobody knew, not even Kid (what'd you expect, he's DEATH!). Death appeared magically in front of the pumpkin.

"Yo! Hey! Hiya! How's it goin'? Thanks for comin'!

Everyone applauded, whilst some wolf whistled at Death's outfit. He was wearing a dark purple cloak, with a brightly orange mask and matching hands (?). Death bowed and then stood.

"Thank you, thank you. Okay, well, that concludes my greeting!" he said care freely, not noticing yet again the embarrassment he caused Kid. _Father is too carefree..._Kid cleared his throat, marking the beginning of _his_ speech.

" Thank you everybody for taking time out of your busy schedules to attend my father's birthday and also to celebrate Halloween!" everybody cheered as most had come in costumes, including Kid, who was wearing a white tux with the number eight embroided on the back. As Kid continued his speech, a distinctive yell erupted from the end of the hall, revealing none other than Black*Star in a Naruto costume (both Naruto & Black*Star are alike in a way. They're both idiots!).

" Everybody, i have arrived. The one and only Black*Star! Remember this: I am the one that shall surpass God. No, i AM God! Ha ha ha ha h-"

He was cut off because yet again he got kicked by Kid's Disgusted Dash (episode 18 if you want reminders). Like during DWMA's founding party, they fought, only to stop when Kid headed into the corner and began sulking on how Black*Star destroyed the beautiful symmetry of the party. Black*Star walked over to Tsubaki, who was dressed up as Rina from Mermaid melody (look her up if you want to know how she looks like, and the rest. Patty and Liz had both dressed as the Cheshire cat (like in Ouran Host Club), with purple and orange stripes and a small matching top hat. Maka however had decided to wear Lolita. She had bright red shoes with long black and white striped socks, a black dress with a red vest and a white school shirt-like collar. She was also wearing a bracelet with a skull on it and a red bow with a matching skull on it. Standing next to her was Soul in a white tuxedo, with a red shirt, black tie and red jewelled cufflinks. Everybody was ready to celebrate Halloween as well as Death's birthday.

A mysterious waiter appeared in front of Black*Star, carrying a large pile of food on a single plate. "For you, Mr. Black*Star" he said, handing the plate to Black*Star, who immediately started eating. However at least five minutes later he ran off for the bathroom, claiming to be feeling sick. Whilst Black*Star was 'ill' Maka ran towards the door, attempting to get someone inside just as Blair entered, wearing an orange corset-like top and very short orange shorts(Blair is always wearing something inappropriate), causing many of the men in the hall to have nose bleeds. Black*Star had returned, still looking slightly green, when he caught sight of Blair, causing him to have a nose bleed so bad that he collapsed and Tsubaki and Kid had to take him to a doctor, otherwise known as Stein. Soul shooked his head sadly at Black*Star, sadden by the fact that he may not survive Stein's 'help'. Maka returned, dragging a resistant and nervous Crona behind her. Maka pushed Crona in front of her, revealing what she was wearing.

"Well guys, what you think? I went to a lot of trouble putting this together for Crona" Blair announced with a smile towards Crona. Everyone barely took a glance towards Blair, as Crona had everyone's attention. She was wearing a long red figure gripping dress, her hair flowing down her back (Blair used magic to make it long). Many of the men around the room had nosebleeds _again_, where as the many of the women round the room commented on how beautiful she looked.

"As a cool guy, I'm used to see beautiful women" stated Soul calmly, though his comment made Crona blush

"That would then explain the nosebleed" retorted Blair, grinning at Soul who had not noticed that all his blood was leaving him. Kid returned during this exchange, had noticed Crona and immediately asked Crona for a dance. They did not leave each other's side after their dance.

"Looks like Kid's taken your woman" stated Blair, who stood next to Soul who was looking at them.

"As if. There's no way a cool guy like me would go for a girl with a flat chest." answered Soul, however Maka, who had overheard this, beated him up for dissing Crona( Maka and Crona are best of friends).The party ended after many men had loss too much blood due to their nosebleeds but also because of the men's partner (girlfriend/wife) noticed their nosebleeds and caused much grief on the men (they were pissed because the men found Blair and Crona more attractive than themselves).

As Death bid his guests farewell he decided that from now he would have to be careful on who to invite to his birthday party.

* * *

**S.A AnimeFreak: So what did you guys think? I didn't think I would get this finished but here you go. I hope you all have a good Halloween. Bye :D**

**P.S I have links on my profile if you want to see Maka's or Black*Stars costume. Maka's costume was hard to describe so i think its better you see the picture.**


	6. He's got WHAT!

**S.A AnimeFreak: Okay guys. You all remember my Halloween special? Well i decided to have kind of a continuation from it. Hope you like it.**

**Note: Crona is a girl, Tsubaki means caramelia(red flower with yellow things inside) and Sakura's symbolies new love.**

He likes _who?_

It was a normal day at DWMA, except this time Liz, Patty and Kid were mysteriously out of class. When school finished everybody were wondering about where they were and then out of nowhere Liz and Patty appeared, each with an evil glint in their eyes. They walked up to their friends and sat down.

"Where have you've been? Stein-hakasei was threatening to use you lot for his next experiment!" Maka shuddered at the thought.

"Were you lot at a party or something? 'Cause you lot look like you're still hyped on something" mused Soul. Patty and Liz looked at each other and started laughing. Everybody else looked at each other in confusion apart from Soul and Black*Star who both now had evil glints in their eyes.

" YAHOOO! Time for some action" shouted Black*Star. He ran off, only to be stopped by Soul.

"My idiotic friend, do you even know where you're going?" he laughed. He looked towards Liz and Patty. "So what's happened Thompsons?"

"You know how Kiddo bwen missing cwass?" said Patty, looking mischievous.

"Well, we've been following Kid-kun and he's been buying _chocolates _and _girly teddies, GIFTWRAPPED!_" answered Liz, looking as if she was about to burst with laughter.

There was absolute silence. There was one thing on everybody's mind: _What the hell is Kid doing buying chocolates and teddies?_ Black*Star and Soul were the ones to answer the question.

"Well well well. Looks like our boy Kid has beaten us to it, isn't it so Black*Star?" asked Soul mockingly

"Why yes Soul. That Kid is devious. Why, how could he get one before us?" Black*Star answered quizzically. Tsubaki looked at Black*Star confused.

"Black*Star, Soul: what has he gotten before you two?" she asked. The two looked at each other.

"He got a girlfriend before us" they both said at the same time with a grin.

"WHAAAAAAAAT!" everybody yelled, not thinking it was possible.

Maka shushed everybody. "Come on guys. We can't just believe our guesses. Anyway, we should be happy _if_ he has one?"

Her last sentence raised a question in everybody's mind; _how can he have a girlfriend? He's so...Kid._

* * *

Everyone's mind raced back to Death's birthday, when Kid became speechless after seeing Crona in her dress. Everyone seemed to realise the same thing as they all headed to Crona's room, Maka steaming with fury at the thought of Crona with Kid. Everyone thought the same thing; _she's way too protective!_ However they were silence when they approached Crona's door, which was locked. Maka took a step back, reeling an arm and powerfully punching the door. At first it was all silent; causing everybody to think that they would never get in, when surprisingly the door fell onto the floor with a loud _CRASH_. They all went inside to find a surprised looking Kid and Crona sitting _very_ close to each other in 'Mister Corner'. The silence was deafening, hanging in the air heavily.

"E-everyone...," Kid gulped, knowing that he'd been caught. "It's not what you think..." he trailed off because Maka shouted.

"Not what we think! You better not have done anythi..." she stopped looking abruptly at Crona who was tugging at her dress. Crona shook her head at Maka.

"Please calm down Maka –chan. Let me explain." She waited.

* * *

Maka took in deep breath and counted to ten in her head. _God, let's hope I can stay calm. For Crona's sake... (Maka's thought)_

Crona quickly looked towards Kid quickly before resuming. "Maka-chan, remember at the party? she trailed off, looking at Kid, who nodded at her as if reassuring her. She continued. "As we danced we both knew something had kind of...changed between us. It was nothing we'd ever experienced before. We went to the balcony to sort it out, to get our minds round it..."

"You have to understand Maka that she was confused. The first thing she said was 'I don't know how to deal with this' but then again neither one of did. So we went to Stein-hakasei. He looked at both of our souls and found we're now 'connected' and this connection will never break." He said this firmly. He paused for a moment and began looking at Crona fondly.

"Maka-chan, we're in love. We're always going to be together. Stein says we are never to be apart because we were destined for each other. Onegai (please) Maka-chan, please don't be mad" Crona pleaded. Maka looked at both Kid and Crona and her anger soon crumbled away. Maka nodded with a smile.

"Okay lover birds. I'm okay with it!"

Everyone breathed out in relief, not noticing that they'd been holding it. Everyone went to congratulate the pair.

"You little rascal. Don't worry us like that!" Liz said fondly.

"Looks like he beated us to it, isn't that so Soul?" said Soul calmly

"Didn't believe it but... YAHOO! CONGRATS!" yelled Black*Star, slapping Kid's back.

"Congratulations Kid-kun and Crona-chan. May the Sakura Goddess bless you." Tsubaki said with a smile, dropping Sakura petals on the couple. (Since Tsubaki means camellia, I thought it would be nice to have sakura petals, since they're a symbol of love and a new beginning(Spring))

Patty walked up to Kid and Crona, handing them a paper doll cutting of a boy and girl( you know when you fold a piece of paper and cut it to make a girl. Patty does an exact shape of Kid and Crona with only a bit of paper).

"So awre you gonna gwo out?" The pair nodded, blushing whilst looking at each other. "Then... Kid and Cwona sitting on a trwee. K-I-S-S-I-..." she couldn't continue because Kid had covered her mouth, but by then everyone in the room were laughing. Soul and Black*Star shared an evil look with each other, both grinning mischievously.

"KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS..." they chanted until, with soon everybody in the room joining in. Crona and Kid looked at each other sheepishly. But to everyone's and Kid's surprise Crona leaned towards Kid and began kissing him passionately. Black*Star and Soul started wolf whistling, Tsubaki blushed, Patty and Liz collapsed in amazement and Maka was just speechless. When they finished Crona smiled at everyone, and started showing everyone out.

"I don't know about you, but i think it's time me and Kiddo has some privacy, isn't that so Kiddo?" Crona teased. (OMG :O)

Kid appeared at her shoulder, his golden eyes sparkling. "I agree. So..." he grabbed the door and slammed it shut. Causing Black*Star and Soul to start laughing, where as Maka began trying to break the door down. Oh well, another normal day at DWMA.

* * *

**S.A AnimeFreak: Hoped you likeit. I've been planning to have a KidXCrona story for a while but have been lazy for a while. Hopefully i will be having a SoulXMaka story coming up soon as well.**

**Soul & Maka: WHAT!**

**S.A AnimeFreak: What'd you expect? With the way you two act you'd have thought you were a married couple.**

**Soul: Yeah right. A cool guy like me would never marry a girl with such small breasts**

***MAKA CHOP! Soul lies unconscious on the floor***

**Maka: Baka. I would never go for and Idiot like him.**

**S.A AnimeFreak: That's what they say... *grins evilly* Bye folks. Wait for the next love-love story featuring Maka Albarn and Soul Eater. *leave before Maka and Soul can beat me up :P***


	7. Partying The Night Away

**S.A AnimeFreak: Finally, the long awaited final chapter. It is very long but is sooo orth it as I decided to do two stories in one. I told you lot that I'll be doing a MakaXSoul and here it is. Hope you guys don't get upset because I'm ending 'A Normal Day at DMWA'. It's been great folks.**

**Note: Pictures of some of the characters outfits are on my profile. They'll have a (***) next to them

* * *

**

Partying the night away

Five years have passed since the defeat of Asura, the Kishin. Everybody thought that peace would remain since his defeat. But they were wrong. A normal day at DWMA was _never_ peaceful...

* * *

**Maka's POV**

Everything was quiet. The moon was grinning at me through the window as I walked round the house. I hummed to myself, remembering the time that Soul played the piano at that party all those years ago. Soul had sent me a post card 2 month ago, saying that he would be returning, but when he would be returning he did not say. I made sure that the house wasn't a mess but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to go to his room. His room was his place and the place had to be for Soul's return. As I dusted the cupboards, the front door clicked behind me. Only one other person owned the key apart from Blair and Blair was already sleeping in the couch. I ran to the front door and there stood Soul. His hair was messy and in knots, he had a small bag with little holes all over and his clothes dirty from travel. He didn't seem like the Soul I'd last seen, but one thing that remained the same was his smirk. As i smiled at him, one thing ran through my mind: _Black*Star, you shall be killed_ .He looked as if he'd been fighting a war where as in truth he'd been staying at Black*Star's place.

"Soul, get your arse in here RIGHT NOW!" shouted Maka, staring at the mess in his room. The bed covers were thrown across the floor, his 'books' were strewn all over the place and the moulding remains of what use to be food peeked from under his bed.

"Whaaaaa-?" he yelled, before having a dictionary thrown at him face first. He looked at his room with wonder. "I knew I forgot something. Oh well, it's only a little mess Maka." Maka glared at him.

"You call _this_ a _little mess_?" she asked him, her voice growing louder with each word. Suddenly she calmed down, a cruel smile playing on her lips.

"Then I guess you want to stay here by yourself then?" she asked calmly, heading towards the front door. Soul ran after her, placing a hand on her shoulder roughly and spinning her around. He smirked at the look of surprise on her face.

"How can women say completely illogical stuff with such confidence? Of course I want you here. But do I seriously have to clean up? I mean, I've just got back" whined Soul playfully. That is until Maka turned around and stomped out of the house. Soul ran after her, earning looks from passersby. He finally caught up to Maka. She was sitting on a bench by the basketball court where they once played in their childhood (its either episode 25 or 41. I cant remember). She just sat there with a single tear rolling down her cheek, staring into space. Soul walked up to her and sat beside her in silence, knowing that she would talk when she wished to. Finally Maka sighed and turned towards Soul. Momentarily before placing her palms behind her and looking towards the sky.

"It's been such a long time since then, hasn't it?" She turned towards Soul, a smile playing on her lips. "We haven't been here since you…"

Soul just shrugged. "Well, where else would I have done it? This is the place where we kissed! I mean Maka, could you have been any more of a klutz in _basketball?_ One minute I'm blocking you, the next you've tripped over and _POW, _instant kiss!"

Maka smacked him playfully. "Well, look at what it led to. We didn't talk to each other for a month and messed up all our assignments. It didn't help that whenever we looked at each other we blushed like mad."

"Nuh uh! A guy as cool as me doesn't blush!" Maka gave him a look. "Okay, I give. Sheesh Maka! But look at it this ay. If that didn't happen then…" Soul smiled, pulling Maka towards him. "Just a week left."

Maka turned towards him, smiling back at him. "We'll soon be officially together. Mrs Maka Evans."

Soul pulled her into a kiss. When they finally pulled apart, Soul hugged her before getting up.

"Where are you going?" Maka asked.

"Remember, the groom can't see the bride till the wedding. See ya Maka."

"Not unless I see you first. I love you.

"You too Maka, I love you too" And with that he headed out of the basketball court towards the direction of Black*Star's house.

* * *

Maka headed towards Kid's mansion. As she came closer, a large white mansion came to view. Everything was symmetrical; the white fountain that lay in the centre of the court yard here row of roses or all colours lay, with unimaginable pure white roses lead to the tall white doors that were slowly beginning to open. When the door opened full, all of Maka's girl friends stood there smiling at her as she rushed to the door. Crona stood by the entrance, waiting in her sleeveless kimono-like dress (***) as Maka rushed up the stairs and hugged Crona.

"It hadn't been that long Maka." She announced with a laugh, pulling her self out of the hug. She then looked at Maka with an eyebrow raised. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Well…I've just seen Soul" Maka answered, her cheeks reddening noticeably. A recognisable laugh erupted from the stairs behind Crona.

"That explains why your clothes re all messed up and why you're as red as a tomato!" Liz said with a grin.

"Soul and Maka sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" sang Patty. Maka looked up, planning to retort at Liz put instead gaped. All was silent.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO WEARING!" she shouted

"She exploded!" commented Patty, laughing whilst Liz started striking modelling poses.

"What do you think? Sexy, isn't it?" asked Liz, oblivious to Maka's gaping. Both sister were wearing simple white Chinese dresses (***); Liz's dress had slits by the thighs, her hair pull up in a n elegant bun with a two locks of her on either side of her face and carried a blue handbag with matching make up and shoes. Patty's however had red glittery rose décor and the dress ended only by her upper thigh, revealing a death garter.

Crona placed a hand on Maka's shoulder. "Calm down Maka. If this is how you're gonna be like when you see them, then I can't imagine how you're be when you see Tsubaki!"

"TSUBAKI'S HERE!" shouted Maka, just then Tsubaki appeared from behind the Thompson sisters and began walking towards Maka. (***)She wore a simple white dress similar to Liz's apart from the fact the she had worn thigh high white boots. Her hair in its usual pony, tied together by a single blue ribbon, and she had a single blue arm warmer on her right elbow. On her left wrist she had a blue bracelet with a silver heart that had the engravings 'B+T' and a golden ring on the finger next to her pinkie.

"Maka, there's no need to be shocked. Do you really think I'd miss your wedding? She asked, smiling at Maka's shock. Maka regained her posture, but not before Patty and Liz collapsed with laughter.

"But Tsubaki, i thought you and Black*Star was suppose to still be on HoneyMo-"she stopped, looking suspiciously at Tsubaki. "You and lover boy came back early, didn't you?"

Crona stepped towards Maka with an apologetic smile. "Maka, don't be mad. She just wanted top surprise you. Anyway, shouldn't you be getting changed?"

Maka followed the girls towards Crona's changing room. Everything was symmetrical however it held the beauty of Crona as well. Some of her poetic quotes danced on the walls, giving the room the feeling of serenity. Maka was pushed into a changing room by both Liz and Patty, much to her surprise. Her head popped out of the curtains just seconds later.

"You've got to be kidding me" shouted Maka.

Liz laughed at her surprise. "Wouldn't that be unfair on us? After all, we've all got the same thing."

Maka looked towards Crona. "How come you don't have one?"

Crona began blushing like mad. "K-kid picked t-this out for m-me. Anyway, just get changed, we're gonna be late." Maka gave in.(***) Moments later she appeared out of the changing room, avoiding the eyes of all the girls in the room. She had two chinagogs (two buns) tied together with red ribbons, matching her red Chinese dress. She blushed in embarrassment at the slit on the side of her dress but this only earned her a couple of cheers from Liz and Patty.

"Liz, look at Maka. Her cheeks are as red as her dress. Hahahahahahaha..." she laughed

Liz wolf whistled. "Wow, if Soul saw you, he'd be all over you in minutes!"

"LIZ!" shouted everybody. Liz laughed but then glanced towards the clock.

"We better get going if we want to make that party!" shouted Liz, rushing up the stairs and grabbing Maka. "Maka, you're in for a heck of a time."

The girl's rushed outside, only to find a long white limo waiting outside. A door opened and out stepped Sid in a tuxedo. "Ladies, you'll find a message in the back." And with that he boarded the limo once again, leaving the girls puzzled and confused. The girls boarded the limo. Inside there was a mini and at the front of the limo was a screen. As soon s the girls were seated a single message appeared on the screen.

_I'll be waiting for you. I'll be the dashing fellow in the tuxedo._

_Love Soul ~_~_

Whilst everyone shrieked and commented at the message, Maka's mind was else where. She was thinking of soul and one thing dominated her mind than everything else;

_I wonder what Soul's up to…?

* * *

_

**Soul's POV *****note: The boys are kinda like pervs so offences to Soul/Kid/Black*Star fans***

_I wonder if Maka and her lot have seen my message. If only I could s-_

"SOUL! I'M SOOO GONNA KILL YOU!" shouted Black*Star, glaring at TV screen. What the girl's hadn't realised was that the TV screen had been hooked up with a camera and right now Black*Star was glaring at me, murder in his eyes.

"What is it? Are you trying to ruin the party?" I asked, not bothering to look at him. Just then Kid came in but Black*Star didn't notice, _as usual_.

"How could you! They're all talking about you now. _You!"_ accused Black*Star, fake crying

Kid walked up to Black*Star, a parental look on his face. "Stop pouting Black*Star, after all, it _is_ his party."

"It doesn't matter who it is, I won't forgive anyone who tries to stand out more than me!" he yelled. He raised a fist towards Soul's face but then his eyes widened at shock, his fist dropping towards his side. He stared at the screen and soon collapsed with a nosebleed squirting towards the sky. Kid turned towards the screen and soon he had blood trailing don his nose.

"What's wrong with you tw-" Soul's question was cut off as his mouth dropped open. He took a step closer to the laptop and soon him, Kid and Black*Star and Soul had their faces shoved against the screen, blood trailing down their noses.

"Only someone as magnificent as me can be married to h_er _!" proclaimed Black*Star, as he ogled at Tsubaki, who was sipping champagne and had her one leg crossed over her thigh. *doesn't take much to work out what Black*Star's trying to do…*

"The beautiful symmetry of that dress is nothing compared to my goddess…" Kid trailed off as he took in Crona, who was tossing her head back in laughter.

"Oh-My-God! S-she looks soo…" he stopped, as each boy in the room had already turned their attention to Maka. Her hair shone in the car and her dress brought out her 'feminine' beauty. *Note: You guys know what I mean by 'feminine'*

It took a while but 10 minutes later the boys passed out from blood loss, whereas the girls partied the night away.

* * *

*A Week later*

"…And do you, Mr Soul Eater Evans, take Maka Albarn to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked the Death, who smile kindly at Soul.

"I do" answered Soul, who then turned towards Maka. "I take this beautiful woman to be my wife, no matter how many times she 'Maka chopped' me" he then said with a laugh.

"SOUL!" shouted Maka with a laugh, tears streaming down her face. Death chuckled [?not sure if he can actually] and continued.

"Then you may now kiss the bride. Soul reached towards Maka, tipping her back as he kissed her. Cheers erupted and champagne bottles ere opened. When Soul and Maka finally broke off from them kiss, Black*Star, Liz and even Death were wolf whistling and Patty was on the floor laughing. Where as Kid, Crona & Tsubaki stood there clapping. Everything was perfect for DWMA and life would always be perfect…

"Soul I can't believe you. You always said you wouldn't even date someone with a flat chest yet you marry Maka!" proclaimed a drunk Black*Star.

"Yeah I can't believe it too!" he answered drunkenly. Everybody took a step back from the pair as Maka walked towards them carrying a bible in each hand.

"MAKA CHOP!"

As I was saying life would always be perfect if these graduates just left DWMA already!

* * *

**S.A AnimeFreak: I feel sad that this is ending but let us remember: The annoying return of Excalibur**

**Everyone: NEVER AGAIN!**

**S.A AnimeFreak: The so call date of Patty & Black*Star**

**Black*Star: She's not worthy of dating someone superior to God**

**Patty: What an idiot *Laughs***

**S.A AnimeFreak: Kid's bad hair day**

**Kid: I'll kill you for that. Green is not perfect for anything!**

**S.A AnimeFreak: And Finally… Death's B-day party**

***All the men have nose bleeds***

**Blair: Why is everyone having nosebleeds?**

**S.A AnimeFreak: Well, that's all folks. Watch tv, eat, sleep or whatever. See Ya :P**

**p.s: any pictures related to 'A normal day in DWMA' is on my profile. Ja Ne**


End file.
